The Augur and The Princess
by Perseia Jackson
Summary: AU: Fem!Percy. He reminded her of someone she barely remembered. Sometimes it's hard to remember they're not the same person. One-Shot.


**AN: So before we go any further this is a small one-shot. I have had this on my website for a while, the idea and have finally made time to finish the first one-shot in a mini one-shot series. There will be around five one-shots to this series. The others will hopefully be longer than this one, but it was just how it turned out.  
**

**I've had quite of few asking about this story, so hopefully it's liked.  
**

* * *

**The Augur and The Princess.**

Camp Jupiter was a place she'd found a home.

She'd stumbled in after being chased by two gorgons in the middle of May, her clothes tattered and splattered with monster blood and dirt.

She was sure she'd smelt like a sewer (and the Lares walking around weren't to shy to come right out and tell her while Hazel showed her around). Carrying an old lady across a highway towards a tunnel to semi-safety, so not her idea.

She might have simply dropped the woman half-way over after being nearly run down – despite being able to take a hit and keep going because of her iron skin – but the gorgons words had come back to her.

A goddess. The useless smelly lady was a goddess. It had made her furious and aware she couldn't afford to fail whatever the goddess was trying to do. Whatever crazy test this was.

So she'd continued on, knowing nothing more than the fact she needed to reach the tunnel, to reach Camp like Lupa had instructed and to somehow regain her memories.

So far she only knew her name. Perseia Artemis Jackson.

Her name was strange, and she knew it, but she was grateful she at least knew her name.

Reyna had seemed to know her, but wasn't saying anything. The interrogation after she'd arrived led her to believe the girl might even hate her.

Seeing the camp after had been much more relaxing, even seeing the state of Neptune's temple was better than her meeting with Octavian.

When Hazel had told her where they were going, the Augur, Octavian. She'd thought it was simply another camper, one with prophetic abilities on some level, a descendent of Apollo.

Probably pretty nice all in all, for some reason she couldn't see a child of Apollo being cruel. But than she couldn't remember anything but her name, and a few faces without names.

She hadn't been expecting _him_.

The teddy bear slaughtering scarecrow of a boy who reminded her of someone she'd rather forget (or at least she would once she remembered).

Luke.

It was the first name that had popped into her mind upon seeing the boy, but when they got closer it was obvious this was not Luke.

She could hardly remember anything from her past, but in that moment all her memories, the important ones, of Luke had returned. It had been the cause of a large headache.

"...possibly the goose has cried, but I'm pretty sure it's the former," Octavian said, drawing her back to attention.

She'd brought up the prophecy only seconds before the return of some of her memories.

_Seven Half-Bloods shall answer the call. _

_To storm or fire the world must fall_

_And oath to keep with final breath_

_And foes bare arms to the doors of death. _

She translated mentally as she stared at the Latin in front of her. Not exactly cheery, Percy had to think.

"So we can just finish this, ah...that's a fine specimen," Octavian said looking at her with gleaming blue eyes and for a minute those eyes were replaced by icier blue ones, but with the same gleam.

Percy watched in stunned silence as the Augur gutted Teddy Panda (as she'd taken to calling the stuffed panda bear).

"Huh, someone is awake early," Octavian muttered, making a face at the Panda's stuffing's. "Or maybe it says the cycle will start early...either way I wouldn't want to be you."

Percy was caught between blushing in embarrassment and being outraged at the invasion of privacy. Cause even with amnesia she could only think of one cycle that could possibly start for her.

From Hazel's down turned face which had turned a bright shade of red she too caught the possible meaning.

"Right, I'll just take Percy to the Cohorts now," Hazel said.

Octavian's eyes brightened.

"Before you go, Hazel -" he began and she frowned when he began to basically threaten Hazel.

Percy fought the urge pulled her sword out and give the scarecrow boy a piece of his own medicine but something stopped her. Maybe it was his resemblance to Luke, but something in his sky colored eyes stopped her.

Insecurity?

She couldn't be sure, but she was determined to find out.

The week at Camp Jupiter had gone as well as she could hope. She was welcomed into the Fifth Cohort, the same one Frank and Hazel were apart of. She'd learned that not only was Octavian a manipulator but power speaker. When he spoke people wanted to listen and when he had people listening he had even more power.

It was why Reyna had asked her to help by becoming Praetor. She hadn't wanted that power, but she understood where the daughter of Bellona was coming from.

It wasn't long after her arrival that she had her first encounter with Octavian, alone.

"You shouldn't be out alone," he said, swinging his Gladius.

Percy turned sharply, and narrowed her eyes which lingered on the shinning imperial gold blade.

"Pot meet kettle," she muttered, but from the smirk on his face he heard her. "What are you doing here?"

Octavian chuckled.

"I actually have a right to be here," he said, pointing his sword at her lazily.

Percy glared harder, wincing when a similar manner man, older than Octavian but not by much came back to her memories.

"Care not to point that at me," she snapped, pushing the sword away carefully. "Thanks."

the corner of his mouth quirked up and he sheathed his sword at his side.

"So why are you here Jackson?" he asked. "Fifth Cohort keep you up at night?"

Percy glared, sitting on a large boulder not far from where she stood.

"No, I just couldn't sleep. Did nightmares of all the revenge seeking stuffed animals keep you up?"

He laughed then, for once not looking like a cold dictator.

"Nice, I haven't heard that one yet," he said and came over to her side.

"What are you doing?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Scoot over, I figure if you get to sit I should too."

She frowned but scooted over, clinching her fist when his arm brushed hers upon sitting beside her. It wasn't from anger or disgust, it was from the spark of electricity that ignited when their skin met.

"Why are you such an ass?"

She wasn't sure what possessed to her to say it but she did. To her surprise he didn't flinch at the question or get angry, he didn't drawl his Gladius and gut her like she thought he would he simply slumped forward a bit.

Looking at him she swore she saw all cold indifference disappear form his face, and his eyes took on a look of thought and insecurity, the same look she swore she'd seen two weeks ago when he'd been threatening Hazel.

"My mom was a daughter of Apollo," he said. "My dad was a mortal, he didn't stick around."

She couldn't help but feel a lump form in her chest, a lump of sympathy for the blonde boy.

"She died when I was five, I was raised by the camp in New Rome," he said and than he looked at her and his eyes had darkened with a familiar cold light. "I'm a legacy, it doesn't exactly wasn't power or respect unless you make it."

Percy realized then that Octavian had redeeming qualities it just took someone to look beyond the everyday facade – for lack of a better term – he put out.

He stood then and shrugged.

"I'm going to go back to my Cohort..." he looked at her with the same strange lidded look of indifference and coldness that would make anyone believe he thought them at the bottom of the food chain. "You should go too, Se-Se."

Percy blinked at the nickname, thinking of how familiar it sounded but also at the strange feeling of annoyance it brought. Se-Se, pronounced CEE-CEE.

'The gods are all the same Se-Se, selfish and petty. They only care about one thing, themselves.'

Percy held her head in her hands as the words came back to her, and a familiar deep voice. Luke, she thought and had to wonder why he would say something like that. She was so confused.

She didn't have the same to wonder though, Octavian was right. She needed to get back to her Cohort.

Over the next few weeks Percy would routinely visit the fields when she couldn't sleep, and she'd wait at the boulder, wondering if he'd show up. He didn't, at least not on the days she'd be there. After that heart to heart they really hadn't seen one another for more than meal times, training and war games.

The war game the week before the feast of Fortuna was when she began to question everything she knew or thought about Octavian.

"She's dead," an Apollo legionary said, shaking his head as he stood.

Gwen laid on her side, a pilum sticking through her back and out her front. It was easy to search for those without a pilum, and the very first she saw was Octavian himself.

He stood with little remorse or shock on his face. While she had half listened and argued with Mars she'd mostly been looking at Octavian.

Had she been wrong? Had he been the one to kill Gwen, was there nothing good in the blonde Augur? He'd seemed different that night, but she supposed it was more than possible she'd read into things wrong.

It was when her eyes met Octavian's she had to once again rethink everything she knew about him. In that moment he was replaced in her mind by a taller blonde, with a less scarecrow like frame and glacier blue eyes.

It was in the way he looked at her, but he was also different, more real about his intentions.

At the same time she barely understood the Augur, he was a mystery. A seemingly power hungry mystery but a mystery nonetheless and one she wanted to figure out.

He reminded her of someone she barely remembered, in the way he acted, the way he looked at times. At the same time she saw him for himself and it was someone she couldn't riddle out.

He could be insecure, manipulative, kind at rare times, cold, and powerful when he desired.

He was also petty, and jealous. The celebration after she'd returned from Alaska with the eagle alongside Hazel and Frank proved this. Though he'd put it aside to help them win the battle, he'd even fought beside her, even saved her from what could have been a fatal wound had the monster delivered it.

"Don't thank me yet," he'd said, and she'd smiled and continued to fight for Rome.

It had felt right to fight for and with the Romans, despite having regained her memories during her quest. She was more determined then ever to protect her new home.

Even if it meant becoming Praetor alongside Reyna, something which she knew had put a thorn in Octavian's side.

"And of course we have to thank our new Praetor, Perseia, for helping us protect New Rome and Camp Jupiter," Reyna said, and motioned for Octavian to come forward. "Now she receives her marks as a legionary, the first Daughter of Neptune."

The pain of having the marks branded on her arm were probably one of the worst pains she'd experienced, but not near as bad as the River Styx or being cut by Kronos' scythe.

Octavian had smirked at her slightly, almost sneering.

"I hope it hurt," he muttered, loud enough for her to hear as he released her arm.

She smirked back, rubbing her newly tattooed arm, more determined then before to figure out the mystery that was Octavian.

He reminded her of someone she'd barely known as a friend and if things had been different maybe more. Sometimes it was hard to remember they were not the same person, but she was more than willing to find out the things which would separate Luke from Octavian.

Given time, she would.


End file.
